Moonlit Road
by Jaela-chan
Summary: What is it like when you're afraid of the moon, but always walking down a moonlit road? [Marauders era, slight Sirius x Remus]


"Shhh." There was a hand against his head, supporting him. He heard a rustling, and then a cloak fell over his shoulders. Blearily, he opened his eyes just a crack.

"Thanks, James," said the voice who'd shushed him before.

The cloak was so warm. He wanted to thank James, too… but he was so tired.

"That's Prongs to you," came a second voice. "Alright, Moony?" he added in a softer voice.

He thought it better not to strain himself to speak, so he opened his eyes a little further and smiled weakly.

Hazel eyes behind crooked glasses glinted at him.

The hand supporting his head moved to his shoulder. He was being gently pushed to his feet from behind.

"Come on now, try to stand up. Let's get you back to the school."

"Got the map, Wormtail?"

There was a brief skittering, and then a faintly smiling blonde boy was approaching James to hand him a piece of parchment.

"Right then."

He suddenly became aware of the aching in his jaw and the stinging places on his skin. Before he could think much of it, though, he was asleep again.

He dreamt that he was taking his Charms O.W.L. He just had to do a hovering charm—no problem. But he peeked outside a window and the sky was dark. How did it get so late? Then his eyes rested on a glimmering white orb amidst the stars. His stomach gave a terrified lurch. A black dog pounced on him, pinning him down with its large paws on his chest. A tall stag galloped towards him with blood dried into the fur on its face. He struggled, but he wasn't breathing easily… He wanted to push the dog off his chest. He had his eyes on the stag, and he felt a murderous rage sweep over his entire being. A small voice told him he ought not to kill this particular stag, though… why not? He was angry, and so hungry…

And then his mind was blank.

The paws pressing into his chest were now hands, and they were much gentler. He opened his eyes to a handsome face framed in sweeping smooth, dark hair.

"Moony."

"…Padfoot?"

"No, Mate, wake up…"

Remus opened his eyes obediently.

Messy black hair and a mischievous grin.

"Oh, it's you, James." Remus returned his friend's grin and sat up. "Morning."

"The others are at breakfast," James said hurriedly, forgetting to return the morning greeting. "Come eat something, and then skive off Herbology with us."

"What… wait," Remus said groggily, "who's 'us', and why?"

"The usual, of course, on both counts."

Remus gave James a patronizing look, but left it at that. He wanted to say he wasn't keen on skipping Herbology, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Not after James had just helped him the previous night.

"So, you've found something interesting?"

The bespectacled boy grinned his very broadest. "What do you think?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

At breakfast, James and Sirius stuffed their faces at an unappetizing speed. Remus ate only slightly faster than usual over his copy of the Daily Prophet, and Peter mostly watched James and Sirius shovel food with his mouth slightly open.

"So, what is it?" Remus asked, looking from James to Sirius. Both appeared highly amused.

"Wormtail's been trying to get it out of us all morning," Sirius said. "I've told him I won't tell him."

"Well I'm telling you that you ought to tell both of us if you want us to skip Herbology for it," Remus argued.

"Oh yes," Sirius teased, "because Herbology is _so_ fascinating. You wouldn't want to risk missing it unless whatever we've got is really good."  
Before Remus could protest at his friend's teasing, James cleared his throat loudly. "Couldn't talk about it here even if we wanted to," he said, a finger to his lips. "Top secret, this is."

"So," Sirius said, eyeing Remus expectantly, "You in, Moony?"

He chuckled. "Can I say no?"

Sirius pretended to be considering this for a moment.

"No, my friend, I suppose you can't."

---------------------------

Author's Notes: Wow, I finally finished the first chapter! Although it's really more of an introduction, and it's about half the length of a regular chapter... ah well. I'm glad I finally found time to finish it. What did you think? I actually originally meant for it to be very hinty between Remus and Sirius, but I'm toning it down a bit for readers who aren't really into that thing. If you like it, please read between the lines! I'll still leave hints for you! ...Anyway, I'm totally exhaused now, but I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. Will you review, please? Oh, why thank you very much! (laughs)


End file.
